


Really? Corona?

by wearewolves10



Series: Wicked Game [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Chapter 2 rated M, F/F, catradora, chapter 1 rated M, chapter 3 rated E, the good part, tw: COVID-19 reference, tw: alcohol, tw: mention of drunken vomiting in the first chapter, wicked game series, you can guess what happens in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearewolves10/pseuds/wearewolves10
Summary: Can be read as a stand-alone story. Set in soccer AU, the Wicked Game series, where everyone in The Horde works at a retail grocery store called The Zone. Chapter 1: Lonnie just wants to get some sleep after a hectic day of dealing with the Corona Virus rush at work. Unfortunately, her room is right next to Adora and Catra's. Chapters 2 and 3: The night before, from Catra and Adora's point of view.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Wicked Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664386
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. The Morning in Lonnie's Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Working retail has been crazy lately with everyone buying water, bread, milk, toilet paper, rice, soup, and everything else faster than we stock clerks can fill the shelves. Before the rush, I would often become bored and think, 'I wonder what Adora and Catra would do in a situation like this?' and that thought process contributed to this. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Morning in Lonnie’s Point of View

Thump Thump Thump Thump.

Lonnie sighed in exasperation. All she wanted to do, was to relax after a difficult night’s work as a stock clerk at The Zone grocery and general merchandise store. But, at this moment, Catra and Adora had gotten drunk and were screwing eachother in their room. Which happened to be right next to Lonnie’s room.

Yes, Lonnie was lucky to have her own room in a house where everyone else (except for Ms. Weaver, of course) had to share a room, but still. The lovebirds’ drunken shenanigans almost made it not worth it. Almost.

“Oh well. At least this is only the second time this has happened,” Lonnie mumbled to herself before taking out her noise-cancelling headphones from their case and preparing to listen to some music and fall asleep. Before she could put on her head phones, a knock at the door caught her attention.

“Come in!” she called, wondering who it was.

Was it Adora or Catra arriving to apologize for being annoying? No, the thumping noise was still going on and- oh god- Catra was getting loud. Ew-

It ended up being Kyle who opened the door.

“Hey Lonnie can I borrow your-“ Kyle paused for a split second before asking, “What’s that noise?”

“Adora and Catra got drunk together again,” Lonnie replied, unamused, and wincing as she had the misfortune of hearing a particularly loud cry of “Adora!” from the other room.

“Oh gosh, is that Catra screaming like that?”

“Probably.”

“Wow…”

“You’re telling me.”

Lonnie sighed again, looking forward to getting back to putting on her headphones.

“What did you want to borrow?”

“Oh, um, your headphones actually. But I think you need them more than I do.”

“Right.”

Lonnie nodded goodbye as Kyle exited the room. She set up her loudest playlist, making sure to grab a book to occupy her mind before falling asleep, so she wouldn’t have weird nightmares like she had last time this had happened. But before she could start the first song, the sound of Ms. Weaver’s old car pulling into the driveway caught her attention.

Lonnie took her headphones off. Even she wasn’t immune to the gossip this drama would create. It was rare for Hordak to let Ms. Weaver come home this early, and especially unusual at this time because the Corona Virus scare that was going on right now was making grocery retail work absolutely insane. The ban on overtime had been lifted and everyone, especially the managers, had been working 12 or more hours straight for days on end. Lonnie was lucky enough to have been given a day off a few days ago. But even higher-ranking regular workers like Adora and Catra hadn’t had a night off in thirteen days (Before last night. Maybe that was why they decided to get drunk. Lonnie didn’t blame them. Though she did still blame them for screwing around so loudly.) And Ms. Weaver, the grocery manager, hadn’t had a night off in over two weeks… If Ms. Weaver was home early, it was probably because Hordak was angry at her, and she was sure to be in a bad mood.

Lonnie listened as the faint sound of the front door slamming shut and footsteps echoing through the house. It took a while for Ms. Weaver to finish whatever she was doing downstairs.

‘Cleaning, probably,’ Lonnie thought.

By the time Ms. Weaver ascended the stairs, the thumping had stopped. But, it was replaced by the sound of someone vomiting from the other room, which was gross.

‘They must have gotten really, really drunk…’ Lonnie thought.

Lonnie thought she heard Catra’s voice say

“Oh shit. Adora are you ok?”

before concluding that the one vomiting must be Adora.

‘Catra is pretty good at holding her booze,’ Lonnie thought, aware of the fact that Catra was a habitual drinker.

A split second later, the sound of a door slamming open sounded through the house.

“What is going on in here?! Adora! Are you all right?! Are you… Are you two drunk? Is this… Really? Corona? You got drunk on CORONA BEER at a time like this?! Stop laughing! Is this some kind of joke to you, Catra?!”

Lonnie was about to laugh until she heard the sound of someone retching and Ms. Weaver’s shriek of

“NO NOT MY SHOES!”

Lonnie winced, actually feeling bad for her frenemy at this point.

“I guess Catra’s not so good at holding her beer… Either way, Catra’s going to have one hell of a day tomorrow,” she mused quietly before putting her headphones back on and preparing to go to sleep.


	2. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events leading up to Adora and Catra becoming blackout-drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Chapter title is a reference to the song “Blackout” by Breathe Carolina. Also, alcohol can be a slippery slope.))

“You have a sick sense of humor, Catra,” Adora said, dodging the bottle cap that was thrown at her head a moment later.

“Yeah and you love it,” was Catra’s reply as she opened another bottle of Coronita Extra and handed it to Adora, discarding the cap in the recycling bin.

Adora sighed with a smile, accepting the bottle of beer.

“I’m not too crazy about drinking again, considering what happened last time, but at this point I’m willing to try anything.”

With the added stress at work, and no soccer or daily exercise to let off steam, Adora had been feeling restless. The built-up energy had even started making her physically uncomfortable, unable to sleep well or sit still for long. So, when Catra had suggested that the two have a drink together again, Adora had agreed in spite of the blackout and hangover she had experienced the one and only time before.

Catra, who actually remembered how she and Adora had slept together while drunk, hesitated slightly at the mention of the last time, becoming quiet and contemplative.

Adora, completely unaware of this fact, assumed it was because Catra had felt responsible for Adora becoming so hungover the last time.

“It’s all right, we’ll be careful this time,” Adora said to ease her friend’s suspected worries, “So, what do you want to do?” she asked, taking a small sip of the beer. She wrinkled her nose at the bitter taste.

“How about we watch a movie?” Catra suggested, taking a sip of her own beer with ease, “Oh come on, it’s a lighter beer, it’s practically water.”

“Why are we drinking this gross stuff again?”

“It’s harder to go overboard with beer than it is with liquor,” Catra explained, “Anyway, what movie do you want to watch?”

“How about The Great Gatsby?”

Catra’s mood brightened at this suggestion.

“You know me so well.”

“I do, don’t I?” Adora replied proudly. She was well aware of the fact that Catra had been in love with the book and movie ever since they’d studied it in English class sophomore year of high school. Neither of them had yet realized the true extent of the irony of Catra’s love for the story.

_(“That tragic brunette lusting after the hot blond he can never truly have, you can’t get any better than that!” had been Catra's excited statement after the class in which they’d watched the 2013 version of the movie._

_“I thought Leonardo Dicaprio was blond, not brunette?” had been Adora’s reply._

_“I’m talking about Nick Carraway’s obvious crush on Gatsby,” Catra had laughed with a clever grin.)_

Several hours and and several beers later, the two friends had left their previous worries far behind. They had finished a few movies and were now listening to music, and the soundtrack to The Great Gatsby (2013) had come up.

“Adora, will you still love me when I’m not young and beautiful,” Catra smirked sarcastically.

“Catra…” was Adora’s reply. The blond sounded distressed.

Catra became uneasy. Ok, Adora was decently drunk, but she wasn’t a melancholy drunk. Could it be because she’d taken Catra seriously? Not that Catra wasn’t a little bit serious when she’d said it, but, Adora really didn’t need to know that.

“I’m just kidding! Jeez. I’m not really gay for you if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s just from the song in the stupid movie-“

“That’s not it,” Adora explained. She looked like she really wanted to say something but was fiercely debating within herself whether or not to. Used to sipping water throughout the day, a drunk and distracted Adora took another sip of beer without really realizing it.

“Hey, Adora?” Catra asked carefully, making sure her friend was ok.

“Yes.”

Catra may have been drunk too, but she wasn’t sure she was following the conversation correctly. What did Adora mean by such a serious-sounding statement of Yes?

“What?”

“Yes, I’ll still love you when you’re not young. But you’ll always be beautiful. Because I’ve always loved you and I always will.” Adora let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. It felt like all the tension and fear she’d been holding in, made worse by the situation at work, plus the chaos in the world, had been released.

Light blue eyes met the pair of mismatched blue and green ones.

“Are you, are you serious?”

This had to be a joke. ANOTHER drunken confession from Adora? Catra had, deep down, hoped that this would happen, that she and Adora would hook up again while drinking, but, at this point it was getting too real. She hadn’t considered how much it would hurt, too, knowing, just knowing, that all of this would end tomorrow when they were sober. Just like it had the time before.

And, as always, Catra dealt with sadness and fear by having yet another drink. As she opened another bottle of Coronita Extra from the 24 pack she’d acquired earlier that day, Catra realized that going back on her decision to avoid going overboard would likely bring serious consequences.

‘Good. So I don’t have to remember anything either. This time,’ was Catra’s thought as she downed the bottle of beer all in one go, placing the empty bottle on the nightstand next to her.

Meanwhile, Adora, drunk but still herself, was a mess of anxiety.

“Catra, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you like this! Please, just, say something-“

“You idiot.”

“…What?”

“You really don’t remember.”

“Remember what?”

“The last time you told me you loved me.”

“I what?”

“Graduation night.”

“Gradu… I thought you said you blacked out that night too?”

“Well, I didn’t.”

Adora was silent in shock for a few moments before asking.

“I told you how I feel?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’ve known all this time?”

“Yep.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because! I… I don’t know,” Catra began. That beer she’d chugged was beginning to hit her. “I wasn’t sure it was real.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t sure if you really did love me.”

“Well I do.”

“Why?”

“Catra…” Adora was at a loss for words. How could someone put into words a feeling that was so strong?

Misinterpreting Adora’s silence, Catra let out a bitter bark of a laugh, opening another Coronita and drinking deeply from it. Adora winced as she saw this, but was too hesitant to say anything to stop Catra from doing so.

“Catra…”

“See! You can’t even make up a lie!”

“No, it’s just hard to explain something that you just feel. You’re my best friend.”

“And we’ll always be together, right Adora?”

“Right!”

“Unless I fuck it up,”

“Why do you think you’d fuck it up?”

“I just do.” Catra took another long drink.

“Catra, you need to slow down. Put the beer down.”

“No!”

“Catra-“

“Here! I’ll make you a bet. If you can out-drink me, I’ll write down what happened tonight so neither of us will forget it. And then we can talk about it while sober.” Because that made sense.

“How will I know what happened? What if you erase it?”

“I’ll give you the paper. You can put it in your pocket.”

Adora considered the idea.

“I don’t like the idea of drinking more. Can we do something else?”

“No. Take it or leave it.” Catra pulled her notebook out of her back left pocket and held it up. Adora frowned.

“I don’t like it when you get like this,” she said quietly.

“Yeah, well,” Catra exhaled, “I don’t either.”

“Will you really give me the paper?”

“I will.”

“Ok. Write the note.”

Adora braced herself mentally. If it would really get Catra to take the situation seriously, Adora would take the bet. After this, Adora was determined to get Catra to stop drinking too. If having a few more beers herself would mean that she could help Catra, Adora was more than willing to accept any amount of sickness.

Adora accepted the beer that Catra was handing to her.

“Bottoms up,” said Catra.

“Bottoms up.” Adora took a drink.


	3. 4-ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that earns this fanfic its Explicit rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Two chapters posted in one day! This is my second time writing mature/explicit material, so please be kind. Writing this has actually been fun.))

Catra handed Adora a piece of paper, with the words _‘I, Adora, told Catra I love her. Catra loves me too. Kiss me you jerk’_ on it. Catra had been blackout drunk when she’d written it, but it still fulfilled her promise to provide Adora with reminder of the night’s events if Adora could out-drink her, which Adora had. Speaking of being blackout drunk, Adora accepted the paper. She squinted at it until the letters stopped moving.

“Kiss me…” she mumbled before nodding. She placed the piece of paper into her pocket before grabbing Catra and kissing her.

“Do you know,” she told Catra between kisses, “how much, I’ve wanted to do this?”

Catra kissed Adora back, jumping up to wrap her legs around the blond’s waist. She was too breathless to reply with anything but a soft moan into the kiss.

Adora stumbled backward, her back hitting the wall that connected with Lonnie’s room. Not that Adora or Catra were thinking about anyone but eachother at the moment.

Adora turned herself and Catra around so that Catra’s back was against the wall. Catra was held in place by the wall and by Adora’s hips pressing into hers. Catra gasped at the contact, leaning her head backward. Adora took the opportunity to place kisses on Catra’s neck, adding heat with licks as well. Catra ground her hips against Adora. She groaned with need as Adora pressed back into her roughly.

“Adora,” Catra breathed, placing a hand on the back of Adora’s head. With all the pent-up energy Adora had, she was being rougher than she’d been the last time. And Catra, full of frustration that needed to be let out as well, was loving it.

Adora moaned at the feeling of Catra running her fingers through her hair. But she didn’t have time for distractions. She had a job to do. That job was to make Catra feel good.

The blond held Catra to the wall with just her hips and one hand as she used her other hand to take Catra’s wrists and pin them to the wall.

“Adora!”

“Catra…”

The two kissed with even more passion before Adora released Catra’s wrists to set her back down on to the ground. Catra whined at the loss of contact before helping eagerly as Adora knelt down and began to remove Catra’s pants. Adora placed kisses and licks on Catra’s stomach and thighs until Catra’s pants were completely removed. Adora then lifted Catra up again and pushed her against the wall, placing both hands underneath Catra’s butt.

Adora adjusted their positions so that Catra had one leg wrapped around Adora and the other spread out, Adora supporting Catra’s full weight with just one arm and the wall. She turned slightly sideways and moved the other arm back so that she could use two fingers to press between Catra’s legs. It wasn’t difficult to make sure her fingers were wet enough before Adora slid two fingers into Catra.

Catra cried out, bucking her hips into Adora’s hand. Adora groaned in pleasure as well as she pushed her fingers in and out, curling them simultaneously. Catra’s hips were pushed back against the wall at an increasing pace. After a while, Adora focused more on using the heel of her hand to add pressure to a particularly sensitive spot, which quickly brought Catra to the edge.

“Adora!” Catra cried out loudly, shouting again and groaning loudly as Adora continued to pleasure her through her orgasm. Eventually, Catra’s shouts turned into desperate whimpers, and Adora slowed her pace, pulling out of Catra and carrying her back to her bed. She held Catra gently, placing soft kisses against the side of the brunette’s face and head as Catra regained her breath.

The two relaxed together for a while before the blissful part of the night came to an end when Adora was forced to stand up abruptly and stumble to the other side of the room. A few seconds after that was when Ms. Weaver walked in.

Ms. Weaver ended up having to do a lot of cleaning and laundry that day, which, even more unfortunately, involved washing the pair of jeans Adora had been wearing, erasing the ink from the note.


End file.
